


What to Chase

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Return to Cranford
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Country William has a chance to make up with someone who's heart he broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Chase

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for TTT.
> 
> For TTT: The farmer's son
> 
> I bought Florida Georgia Line to help me with this. I regret nothing...

William rode on the driver's side of the pick up as he wiped the sweat and smudged dirt from his brow. He watched the house come into view as he check off another house for produce delivery. William was settling into growing and selling the produce that him and his father grew together year after year.

These days, it was all that kept him focus and moving day after day. He didn't like personal things getting in the way of the business but all he could think about was Tanya, yet that was a story for another time.

Mr. Buxton was first out of the pickup truck as her greeted Ms. Edison at the door.

"Afternoon, Miss Edison."

"Well, well. If it isn't the Buxton boys. How y'all doing? William? Is that you? You're all grown up. How have you been?"

"Just fine ma'am."

"How is Tanya these days?"

William blushed a bit as he tried not to look embaressed.

"When I see her or the Army boy she ran off with, I'll let you know."

"My God, honey. I am so sorry. You boys must be thirsty. Come on in and have some tea."

"Actually, Miss Edison, we have more deliveries after this. We have your delivery for tonight." William was already at the back of the pickup, moving the crates of vegetables and fruits for Miss Edison. "Got to say that it's a lot for just you. We were on our way home from town and figured we give you your order without any hastle on your part," smiled Mr. Buxton as he grabbed another crate, passing them to William as he set them in a neat row near the kitchen door.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that. I would have gotten Chasity do go."

William's head turned up at the sound of her name and slipped on the bottom stair, landing face first onto of the sturdy crate.

"William! Are you okay?!" He wanted to answer but the breath had been knocked out of him. Mr. Buxton rushed to the steps as William rolled off. "Chasity! Get the medical kit!"

"Momma?! What's wrong?"

"Someone's been hurt, meet me in the kitchen."

William looked down seeing the small bit of blood on his chest. Mr. Buxton helped him inside, sitting him in the kitchen as he winced. The pain wasn't bad until his skin touched the rough material of his flannel shirt but it was nothing compared to the startled look on Chasity's face when she saw William in her mother's kitchen. William's heart stopped as he took a long look at Chasity.

She was in a loose white tee and blue jean shorts, just as he always saw her. Her brown hair had blonde streaks pulled back into a braid away from the peach earings that hung from her ears. Standing in front of him with a set jaw was a woman. His woman.

"Billy?"

"Hey, Chase."

"Don't call me, Chase. What happened?"

She hauled an intimidating metal box onto the table, tremoring the vase of flowers in the process. William knew she was holding to a large amount of anger for him.

"I, um, I tripped and got cut."

"I need you to undo your shirt so I can see."

William looked over his shoulder, seeing Ms. Edison and his father were busy with the crate enough to not pay attention.

"You think that's a good idea? Your mother..."

"I've taken nine different first-aid courses, CPR and watched every _Man vs. Wild_. If you'd like you can clean your own damn cut," she hissed silently so she wouldn't be heard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Please don't flatter yourself. I'm so far from mad that I'm over it," she said sitting in the chair next to him as she pulled out what she needed.

William and Chasity grew up together and were friends and were fond of each other until the town fluff Tanya eased her way into William's arms as Chasity watched brokenheartedly. Everyone tried to warn him of Tanya but he was convinced it would last. William didn't think anything of it until Chasity chose to go to school far from home. Each summer for four years, William did his best to talk to Chasity but she had made it a skill of avoiding him at all cost.

There was a point when the previous summer, he saw her in the arms of an guy a few years older than him. He had been dressed in fancy clothes and had his arm tight around her waist as he kissed her cheek. He realized then he had chosen the wrong girl.

"It's good to see you home."

"Yeah. Thanks, I got a part time substituting between the Middle school and nursery when school starts up in the fall. Lord knows I've babysat most of those kids. Now open your shirt."

He was terrible at hiding his blush as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're lucky the shirt didn't tear and the cuts not as deep as it seems. You just fell pretty hard."

"I tend to do that a lot."

She snickered as she cleaned the dirt from around his chest.

"How do you get dirt under your shirt?"

"I'm just a dirty boy, I guess."

She fumbled with the bandage as she tried not to laugh.

"Please don't say things like that in my momma's kitchen. So much gossip runs through here than it does Twitter."

"No lies there."

"I'm sorry about Tanya."

"How do you about that?"

"Momma's kitchen."

"Yeah, well it's not like the whole town was giving me a fair warning."

"The preacher didn't but he was praying that she wasn't gonna drag you to Hell with her."

They both burst out into laughing as she wiped the cut clean with alcohol and pressed a bandage to his chest. Chasity pushed as tenderly as she could to keep the bandage in place as she blushed with her ears turning red around the peaches. He remembered they were a present to her before he went with Tanya. Chasity cleared her throat and moved too quickly from the chair.

"I'm glad to see you again, Billy. You should probably button your shirt up before all the girls get here or before I say something completely stupid."

"What's going on tonight that you need so much?"

"It's a welcome home party for Chasity. It's summer in Georgia and the half the town may be here," gleamed Ms. Edison as she started organizing veggies for the party.

"I'm not sure why we had to do it tonight, it's supposed to rain tonight."

"Nope, after midnight. Things will slow down by then. I better see you Buxton boys here."

"We will but we got a good amount to do before tonight."

"Try not to get too late. Edgar is doing his charred chicken and William can keep all the boys off of Chasity."

"Momma..."

"She's not seeing that magazine boy anymore..."

"Momma!"

"...and she's all free."

"Stop embaressing me! My God!"

Chasity ran from the kitchen as William finished buttoning his shirt. He thanked Ms. Edison for the invitation as he left with his father. His eyes stayed on the house as other cars pulled up with the ladies of the town, ready to get ready for the party that night. William didn't know how big he was smiling until his father cleared his throat.

"Do me a favor boy, pick you jaw up from the floor. You ask that girl for a dance tonight before someone else sweeps her off her feet again and try not to make an ass of yourself more than you already have."

"Yes, sir."

In his head, he remember the box of Chasity thing he kept in the attic. The one thing that brought a smile to his face, and hopefully hers, was somewhere in there. He prayed like hell that his father hadn't thrown the box out. The next few hours of waiting was going to be the death of him.

-

William took forever to get ready that his father had to choose his shirt for him that matched his boots and fresh pressed jeans. He held the small boxed to the side of his thigh as he balanced the cooler of beer of his lap. It took him three showers and two mirrors to get all the dirt from his skin and kept his curls partially combed. He felt like a teenage waiting to take a girl on their first date.

"Boy, you need to clear your head before you spill that cooler."

"Sorry, Daddy."

The truck pulled up the hill as the sun shone in the west. Music was pouring from the house as tables were set up. Children were running together as everyone was enjoying themselves. William helped putting the beer on ice as he kept his eye out for Chasity. After an hour without her, he mingled with the rest of the town as he attacked two plated of food.

"Hello, William."

He turned with a mouthful of food as he greeted Ms. Edison. He coughed his food down, giving her a friendly hug with his free hand.

"Howdy, Ms. Edison. It's a great turnout this evening."

"You just missed her."

"What?" He tried not to act so surprised as he tossed his plate in the trash.

"She's about to bring out the watermelon, if you want to help."

He slowly turned and was about to make a break for the house until he saw her. Chasity came down the steps with three of her mother's friends as they carried trays of watermelon. Chasity was struggling with a second tray as child were playing in front of her. William made it to her in time as the tray started to tilt.

"I got it. That would have been messy."

He got a better look at Chasity. She was wearing a bright blue sundress with a large belt. Her cowboy boots covered part of her pale legs. Her hair had been swept up into a low bun and on her ears were the same peaches. Tonight was going to be better than he hoped.

"Thank you, William."

"William? Did someone mature over the past few hours?"

"Obviously not you."

She gave him a quick look with a wide grin smile, that he noticed, as they made it to the table in one piece. The rest of the evening, he stayed with Chasity but not too close to scare her away. Everytime he peaked a glance without her noticing, he felt something he never felt towards her.

He wanted to run his fingers on her arm to give her goosebumps. He wanted to pull her onto his lap just so she would lean closed to him as he smelled her shampoo. He wanted to kiss the small of her neck as her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

William snapped himself back to attention as Chasity waved her hand in front of his face. The evening had passed quicker than he had hoped. A good amount of the people had gone and there was no more children to worry about as the tables were cleared and more beer was brought out for the adults. William had to turn away once or twice as Chasity licked the melon juice from her lips.

He felt the box grow heavier as he pulled it from his pocket. He held it out to her with a smile.

"What's this?"

"A welcome home present."

"Aw, look who's a gentleman." Her smart attitude desolved away as she tried not to show the delighted look on her face. "What is this?"

William pulled a small peach necklace from the box. Chasity bought the earrings at a farmer's festival they both went to before she went to school. She only had enough money to buy the earrings and he was going to surprise her with the necklace. He was going to give it to her but it was the same night Tanya tantalized her way into William's truck.

"Turn around."

He hooked the necklace and let the faux gold chain slide as he closed the clasp. He show so much restriant to bend down and kiss her neck with her mother somewhere on the opwn lawn.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

Chasity turned her head as a new song played on the speakers. _Cruise_ blared as he spotted his father talking with other farmers of the town. He pointed to him then to the group of other couples dancing with each other. He spotted a few other men heading in Chasity's direction. William closed his hand around Chasity's as he pulled her to the group.

"William! What's gotten into you?"

"Florida Georgia Line. Don't you wanna dance?"

"I didn't think you danced."

"I normally go dorkier but I dabble when I can."

She smiled watching the others around her. She pulled his arm around her waist, helping him with the steps. He followed her movements as she swayed to the music. Soon they all fell into a line dance with William feeling free and ecstatic as Chasity danced next to him in the summer heat. He had to correct himself a few time so Chasity wouldn't notice but she helped him anyway. He saw his father again as he gave a nod before walking off.

He laughed to himself not having a cowboy hat to make himself look the mature part as other did.

"Calm down, Cowboy. You're doing fine."

William took Chasity's hand, drawing her away from the dancers and into the view of whoever was standing, buzzed on the front lawn. He pulled her a bit closer as he meet her gaze.

"What about my mother," she asked, not pulling away from him.

"It'll give them something to talk about in her kitchen." A loud rumble filled the dark sky as people looked around. "Calm down, Cinderella. It's not midnight yet."

As a sign from God, rain began to fall in sheets as the guests started to scream and scrambled in every direction. William grabbed her hand as he lead them to his father's truck. He pulled himself and Chasity inside as thunder shook the front lawn. Fat raindrops covered the truck making it impossible to see.

He creaked the window a bit to get fresh air. The sound of the rain mixed with his panting breath as he also heard Chasity shivering. He reached under the seat for a spare blanket, thanking god it wasn't left in the trunk. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as waved to Chasity.

"Come here, Chase."

She was hesitant at first, eventually sitting atop of William as he smoothed his wet, blonde curls back. He felt them spring back as she giggled.

"I don't think they want to be tamed, country boy. I like your hair messy anyway, I don't know what you were thinking trying to be fancy."

"I just wanted to look good."

"You always look good."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket tighter. She shifted on his lap as he bit back a moan from the friction of her tight through his pants. Her breath was hot at his neck as she giggled softly.

"I'm really glad you came out tonight, William."

"Anything for you, Chasity."

He let the moan free as she kissed the side of his neck. Chastiy shifted again as William held her close. Chasity broke the kiss in shock.

"Damn, William. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I won't."

His hand craddled the back of her neck as he kissed her filling themselves with true summer warmth. William heart was beating right out of his chest each time he kissed her lips, galled with himself that he didn't persue Chasity sooner.

Chasity kissed him back just as hard and passionately as he did. They moved in the cramped cab until Chasity was fully straddled on his lap.

"What would your father think about this happening in his truck," she panted as she unbuttoned William's shirt in a flash.

"Believe me, he was praying for this rain to happen."

He reached between Chasity's open legs, caressing her as she moved her hips gently. She fumbled with his belt, pulling his pants down his legs just enough for his length to free itself. She grabbed him, hearing his moans match hers as she stroked him, trying to keep focused. It was all lost as he rubbed his thumb to her clit, making her clutch the back of his hair, filling him with a need to take her. He didn't care if anyone was going to catch them or if his father would find out.

He snaked his arm around Chasity's waist turning so that she was laying back on the seat. She helped him pull her panties off as he stuffed them into his jean pocket. He was grinded himself against her as her peeled the wet sleeves of her dress down from her arms, taking in the sight of her naked chest.

His mouth was ravenous on her as he sucked at the hardened flesh. Chasity moaned over the thunder as it clashed louder. The rain wasn't showing any sign of slowly as he pulled himself away for a moment to think.

"I don't have any... I'm sorry, Chase."

"I'm okay, William. I'm on the pill."

"Oh God, I need to stop ruining this."

He towered over Chasity as she laughed. William kissed her again, letting her tongue tease at his own as he positioned himself. The further he pushed, he felt her silk walls wrap around him as they both gasped for air, fogging up the inside of the windows.

He rocked his hips as Chasity dug her nails into his back. He was all but lost as his hips moved on their own accord.

"William," she whimpered, "Please don't stop."

"All you have to do is ask."

She bit her lips as she braced her foot on the door. William took her lead, pinning her leg to the seat as he was able to go deeper. They were both lost in each other as he wrapped her legs around him.

Chasity peaked without warning as she arched from the seat into his arms. Her walls constricted him as his hips pistoned forward, unaware if he was hurting her. He was close almost tempted to bite into her shoulder but chose at the last second to growl into the small of her throat, causing her to gasp from the feeling. William came, letting himself go as he finished, feeling himself soften as he sank into Chasity as she embraced him all while their bodies molded to each other.

The rain finally started to let up as they fixed themselves. They rolled down the window a little more to air out the cab and not seem so suspicious. William pulled the blanket from the seat and their shoulders as he reclined in the passenger seat with Chasity resting on his chest. She smiled up to him, kissing him again before she closed her eyes.

"Is there a possibility I'm ever going to get my underwear back?"

"Is there a possibility you'd be free for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Perhaps," she purred into his wet bandage as she peeled it away from under his shirt.

"I like those odds."

"Yeah, I do too."

 


End file.
